Dulce Oscuridad
by Cprincess
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Cómo te viste involucrado en este juego entre la dulce oscuridad y la bendita botellita? DMxHG


**Este fic va dedicado a una amiga muy especial, que pasó por un momento complicado, para ti Kati, Te quiero un montón, Feliz Día de la Amistad y el amor.**

**Tengo una pequeña recomendación musical, que es una canción que escuche mientras lo escribí y que creo que describe con certeza por lo que pasan los personajes durante el one-shot. La canción es: "Music of the night" de Andrew Lloyd Weber del soundtrack de The Phatom of the Opera, escuchenla, y vean la traducción.**

**Disclaimer: Nada reconocible me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Dulce Oscuridad 

**Por: Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**

Por la vereda derecha de la calle principal de la ciudad de Londres venía caminando un joven, que aparentaba 20 o 21 años, con cabello castaño claro en un corte simple y natural, midiendo un metro con ochenta centímetros, ojos verdes agua poco profundos, una nariz de tamaño adecuado para su portador un poco respingada, labios normales de un tono carmesí claro aunque un poco partidos, piel morena pero pálida a la vez, brazos y piernas formadas con músculos trabajados con notoria dedicación a través del simple pantalón de mezclilla y la ostentosa polera de piqué negra, simple pero en él todo se veía elegante, mostraba un aire de superioridad y miraba con desdén a todos los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado, incluida a la ocasional mujer que lo miraba con alguna segunda intención en su mirada; irradiaba seguridad y confianza por los poros.

Él sólo tenía la vista fija en frente y la mente concentrada en algo que se sabia de memoria.

A unas cuadras había una mujer esperando, se le notaba ensimismada en algo mientras se quedaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte sin poner mayor atención a nada que no fueran sus cavilaciones. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, liso, con un corte escalonado que caía como cascada sobre su espalda y terminaba como a la mitad de la misma; era dueña de unos ojos azules opacos que pareciera que cambiaban de color dependiendo del fondo que acompañara a su propietaria, a los mismos los acompañaba unas pestañas más bien cortas pero que iban bien con el rostro; con nariz perfilada aunque carecía de la perfección de la rectitud; labios delgados poco sonrosados que contrastaban para formar la cara de una joven de 19 o 20 años, con un cuerpo formado con curvas no muy exageradas pero presentes, unas piernas largas que le otorgaban un metro setenta de altura.

Ella sólo tenía la vista fija en frente y la mente concentrada en algo que se sabia de memoria.

* * *

El día de Draco Malfoy comenzó como cualquier otro, a pesar de saber que fecha era, decidió ignorarla y actuar como siempre.

Se despertó, levantó e ignoró el dolor y las nauseas que lo acometían a causa de la noche de juerga y también desconoció con placer a la mujer durmiendo plácidamente a su lado en la cama, se duchó, vistió y tomó desayuno para después salir a trabajar y estar en su oficina a las 8:30 a.m. en punto. Llamó a su casa unos minutos después, para dar ordenes a la servidumbre de que echaran a la mujer educadamente, probablemente le inventarían algo que cubriera sus espaldas en caso de volver a necesitarla, como tantas otras veces lo habían echo. _'Y a mi que, ella fue la que se me ofreció en bandeja de oro'_ pensó con un amago de sonrisa en su cara, para luego no volver a pensar en ella en todo el día.

Y es que así era él, frío en lo que respectaba a los amoríos de una noche.

* * *

El día de Hermione Granger comenzó como siempre, el número del día –ni lo que este significaba- era algo en lo que no ponía atención y que, honestamente, prefería ignorar.

Se despertó, pero no se levantó de inmediato porque todavía tenía que asimilar donde estaba, quien era, que día era y todos esos datos que _no deberían_ olvidársele, además de la insoportable jaqueca, llamada comúnmente resaca, que la atacaba. Poco a poco comenzó a reconocer la habitación donde se encontraba, era su dormitorio, claro que lo era; reconocía los doseles blancos de la cama, el velador donde se hallaban un montón de libros, el armario donde seguramente se encontraba el traje que debería usar ese día, por que… _'¡Maldición! Es jueves, debo estar en el trabajo en… treinta minutos'_ concluyó en su mente luego de echar un vistazo al reloj, que también estaba en el velador. Se levantó, pero no pudo evitar pasar por alto al bulto –porque no se le podía llamar de otra forma- que estaba en el lado opuesto de la cama durmiendo plácidamente. No se alarmó mayormente, tan sólo entró al baño para ducharse, salió, se vistió con el traje que estaba en el armario después de todo y le escribió una escueta nota dirigida al tipo, que dejó reposando en la frente de él.

"**Señor:**

**Tengo cámaras de seguridad por todos lados, y unas formas '**_**mágicas**_**' de encontrarlo si robase algo. Váyase y si me ve de nuevo, haga el favor de no hablarme."**

Y es que ella era así, fría en lo que respectaba a los amoríos de una noche.

* * *

A pesar de haber sido una mañana asquerosamente larga y extenuante, y que prometía una tarde con las mismas características por todas las salidas que efectuaría, Draco se encontraba pacífico y extrañamente tranquilo, como si supiera que algo bueno iba a suceder. Era la hora de almuerzo, y como no tenía planes, simplemente le ordenó a su secretaria que llamara para pedirle comida porque comería en el trabajo.

Comió tranquilamente y volvió al trabajo en un tiempo record. No sentía, no pensaba, ni divagaba en nada que no fuese terminar de revisar esos papeles y tenerlos terminados para poder estar libre. Porque el fondo de su mente, inconscientemente, estaba pensando en una de las muchas botellitas que tenía en el fondo de la gaveta de su escritorio.

Y con el transcurrir de las horas, se encontraba más y más sumergido en su trabajo y perdido mágicamente del mundo que lo rodeaba y que tampoco extrañaba mucho.

* * *

Cansancio. Era la palabra adecuada para describir el estado mental de Hermione, estuvo toda la mañana peleando una apelación en la corte, no podía creer que mantuvieran preso a un joven de veintiún años por defenderse de robo a mano armada¿Acaso querían que dejara que lo acuchillasen? No sabía donde estaba la cabeza y el juicio de los jueces de hoy en día. Pero eligió desconectar su mente de todo eso, y fue a su bufete para compra un sándwich de almuerzo y poder encontrar una solución para este joven. Aunque, a pesar de todo, había un extraño sosiego en su ser que la mantenía centrada, como si supiera que algo bueno iba a suceder.

Se comió el sándwich con ganas, para poder regresar a su trabajo. Concentraba todos sus sentidos en su trabajo, y lo amaba, aparte de todas las razones más superficiales, como el dinero, le gustaba porque le servía para despegarse de la realidad por unas horas y no pensar, ni sentir, ni divagar en pensamientos, que sabía, no la llevarían a ningún lado, como esa pequeña botellita que mantenía escondida, junto con muchas otras, en el tercer cajón de su escritorio.

Y con el transcurrir de las horas, se encontraba más y más sumergida en su trabajo y perdida mágicamente del mundo que la rodeaba y que tampoco extrañaba mucho.

* * *

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, Draco Malfoy fue capaz de tomar un merecido descanso en el sillón que tenía postrado a un pared en su espaciosa oficina. Todo ese papeleo y salidas lo tenían con la cabeza en una mano y en verdad lo único que necesitaba era que esa condenada jaqueca desapareciera.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta su escritorio, se desabrochó la chaqueta y la dejó colgada en la silla, por esa pastilla que él sabía le quitaría el dolor que lo embargaba, abrió a tientas él cajón y se encontró con la forma de un objeto que conocía muy bien. _'La sacaré, queda una hora para tener que tomarla,'_ pensó, para dejar la botellita en su bolsillo y volver a tirarse esperando que el dolor de cabeza se le quitara pronto.

* * *

Por fin después del eterno día, Hermione podía tomarse el descanso que llevaba esperando desde que se levantó, esa tarde había sido podidamente larga y lo único que quería era dormitar un rato, buscó entre las gavetas de su escritorio por un CD para poner en el equipo para poder dormitar y relajarse tranquila por una hora, que era lo que le quedaba hasta tener que tomar el contenido de la botella.

Encontró el cd en el suelo, debajo de la papelera, junto con una carpeta que no debería estar en la basura. '_Gracias a Dios que la encontré, me hubieran matado_,' pensó con alivio. Antes de dirigirse al sofá para acostarse, decidió que lo mejor sería sacar la botellita y poner una alarma, no debía retrasarse, no _podía_.

* * *

Tenía exactamente 20 minutos para ir a su departamento, despachar a la servidumbre, cambiarse el atuendo (que nunca demoraba poco, por lo vanidoso que era), tomar, por fin, la bendita botellita y terminar donde terminaba todos los jueves por la noche.

* * *

En la oficina siempre tenía lo necesario para días como aquellos: la muda de ropa, la dirección del lugar (innecesaria dado que estaba a unas cuadras de allí), la bendita botellita y, más que nada, las ganas de que el jueves por la noche llegase.

* * *

'Te amo, te amo, te amo,' decía entre beso y beso un castaño que se consumía en los labios de la pelinegra.

'Y yo a ti, mi vida,' dijo la mujer mientras se sujetaba de la pared mientras los efectos de la poción (que estuvo en la botellita) desaparecían y daban paso a un cabello castaño enmarañado y unos ojos café chocolate que engatusaban al hombre que también pasaba por los mismos cambios y quedaba con la cabeza llena de delicados cabellos rubios y unos ojos grises platinados que le prometían el mundo y el universo a la castaña.

'¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor?' decía la recién convertida ojimiel.

'Igual que siempre¿Cómo estuvo el sexo anoche, aprendiste algo nuevo?' replicó el hombre.

'Pésimo, nada como hacer el amor contigo,' dijo la castaña con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

'Me parece, yo igual,' contestó con una sonrisa también, y con una mirada cálida, que nada asemejaba a la que sostenía todo el día. 'Por cierto… Feliz San Valentín Hermione Granger.' Concluyó, con cierto tono posesivo.

'Jajaja, Feliz San Valentín Draco Malfoy,' dijo la morena antes de darle un beso, y meditar algo sobre la exclusividad que debería haber en la relación. 'Draco, desde hoy en adelante... eres sólo mío y yo soy sólo tuya y desde mañana saldremos de esta dulce oscuridad.' Terminó susurrándole en el oído para continuar con su sesión que, lo más seguro, terminaría en la alcoba de alguno de ellos.

**Fín**

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé que está horroroso. Es el resultado para un reto para la comunidad LJ de retos a la carta, con una mezcla de cansancio, aburrimiento, canciones buenisimas y una pieza sin televisón ni internet.**

**Dejen Reviews, y así mejorar con el futuro. Yo sé que a veces da lata, pero yo intento dejar en cada historia que leo.**

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y leer mi trabajo. **

**_Coniitah Malfoy Cullen_**


End file.
